


I Have to Tell You Something, You’re an Idiot

by samy2606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS LOVE BITCH, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samy2606/pseuds/samy2606
Summary: “Theo?” Slap, “Theo!” Slap. Liam was screaming at an unconscious Theo lying on the floor, unmoving, breathing labored, Liam keeps shaking him, trying to wake him, he raises his hand again to slap him, but his hand curls into a fist in the air.Sneak Peak of what's inside. I suck at Intros, but ENJOY!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1- The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit angsty but there is love, and they are happy, and I love them all, and I will go down with all of these ships.  
> Hope you enjoy this clusterfuck,
> 
> Love Samy <3

“Theo?” Slap, “Theo!” Slap. Liam was screaming at an unconscious Theo lying on the floor, unmoving, breathing labored, Liam keeps shaking him, trying to wake him, he raises his hand again to slap him, but his hand curls into a fist in the air.

_2 days ago_

“Come on, Baby Wolf, you know I didn’t mean it,” Theo says teasingly to a fuming Liam. “Yes, you did! You always do this!!” Liam yells, eyes flickering between his stormy blues and beta gold. “Do what?” Theo asks, confused, eyebrows furrowing. “Oh, don’t give me that shit, you know exactly what I mean,” Liam growls Theo stands there, extremely confused, trying to approach Liam, to calm him down, but Liam takes 2 steps back for every step he takes forward. “Liam, I have no idea what you’re talking about, ok, now can you please come here, you’re wolfing out,” Theo, reaching his hand beckoning Liam closer. Liam growls and flashes his eyes, “Li, you know that doesn’t scare me” Theo says, continuing his approach to Liam.

Liam keeps backing up, until he hits a wall, panting, eyes glowing a molten gold. Theo slowly approaches Liam, reaching out slowly taking Liam’s hand and unclenching, rubbing his thumbs across his knuckles, causing his claws to recede, Theo pulls Liam towards him, putting one hand on his lower back, the other at the nape of his neck, rubbing his thumb along any area he can reach, Liam drops his head to Theo’s shoulder, still panting. “What 3 things cannot be long hidden?” Theo whispers, Liam tries to stay angry but feels his anger dissipate at every intake of Theo’s scent he takes. Theo’s scent calms him instantly, replying “the sun, the moon, the truth,” breathing in Theo’s scent deeply, his nose in the crook of his neck. “That’s it, Baby Wolf, that’s it,” Theo says, feeling the tension slowly leaving Liam’s body.

“Don’t call me that,” Liam growls back half-heartedly. This was not the first time this had happened, hell it probably won’t be the last, it was an unspoken agreement, so to speak, between them, Theo calming down Liam when he would lose control. Liam never said anything after it happened. In fact, the first time it did, Liam wouldn’t look Theo in the eye for a week, it got better, slowly, eventually Liam was comfortable enough with Theo to just let him calm down in any way necessary. Though he did draw the line at anything that would cause blood, unless it was Theo’s, mostly broken noses though, nothing else. Liam never said anything, outside this quiet moment where they hold onto each other, they are always at each other’s throats, snarking at each other, but lately, all of that has been losing its heat. Theo gets drawn out of his thoughts by Liam pulling away, he looks down at him, even if there isn’t that much of a height difference between them, and smiles softly, Liam smiles back, but it quickly falls.

“I’m still mad at you,” Liam says quietly, eyes averting from Theo, Theo frowns, “Little Beta, I have no idea what you’re mad at?” Theo says, confusion evident on his face. Liam looks up at that, eyes filled with anger, his face flushing, “You Always do this Theo!! Every single time someone approaches me, you swoop in and make fun of me till they leave,” Liam yells. Theo’s eyes widen, understanding filling his eyes, truthfully, Theo did it because he was jealous, Liam was his, and he was just steering people away, he hadn’t realized Liam had taken notice.

“Li, I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it upset you so much,” Theo says, trying to hide the reason for why he did it, but also apologize. “Upset? UPSET! YOU ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME, YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE OTHER PEOPLE! I GET IT, IM THE ONLY PERSON YOU HAVE, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE MY ONLY PERSON TOO, I HAVE A LIFE, THAT DOESN’T INVOLVE YOU, THEO!” Liam yells, slapping his hand over his mouth quickly, horrified at what he said, eyes widening, filled with regret. Theo’s face goes through a plethora of emotions, anger, sadness, guilt, but it stills to a blank stony face.

“No, wait, Theo, I didn’t mean, I’m sorry,” Liam says quietly, voice filled with guilt, reaching out to grab Theo. “No, its fine, your right Liam, I’m sorry for taking up all your time,” he says, voice flat, eyes dead, while shrugging off Liam’s hand, the flicker of hurt that flashes in Liam’s eyes almost makes him reach back out, but he knows, that now isn’t the time to roll over, but stand and defy.

He turns to leave, picking up his keys wallet and phone. “WAIT!! Where are you going?” Liam asks, chasing after him, Theo reaches for the doorknob, “I’m leaving for a bit, get out of your hair,” he says, turned away from Liam, trying to keep a steady heartbeat and a calm voice. “But I don’t want you to…” Liam says, whining quietly. “Well, I need some fresh air, Liam, see you at school,” Theo says, with an air of finality, opening and slamming the front door, practically running to his truck, getting inside, to try and calm his breathing, and not cry. He puts his keys in the ignition and turns it, the engine roaring to life, puts it to drive, and slams on the gas pedal, trying to leave as fast as possible, fists clenching the steering wheel, knuckles turning white, vision getting blurry.

He furiously wipes his eyes, but it's futile because there are rivers of tears streaming down his face. He drives, picking a location subconsciously, and when he finally puts the car to park and looks up, he sees the rebuilt Hale house. It's pouring down outside his car, and he stays inside, conversation running through his mind, and he sobs, slamming his hand against the steering wheel multiple times, “STUPID, STUPID, STUPID” he yells, his head slumps, coming to rest on his hands on the steering wheel, crying softly. He stays there for lord knows how long, when he hears a knock at his window. He looks up and sees Derek, who quirks his eyebrow. Theo sighs, switches off his car, takes his keys, opens the door, and steps outside. Derek stares at him, “I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go” Theo says quietly. Derek grunts, and walks back inside, Theo stands there, unsure what to do. “You gonna wait there till it starts raining again?” Derek says from inside. Theo turns to look at the door, and rushes inside, right before the rain starts pouring down again.

He looks down at the ground, shivering, when a towel is handed to him he looks up at Derek, who smiles at him, he smiles back grateful and takes the towel. “Theo?” a voice from the kitchen asks, Theo freezes up, unsure what to do, but Derek puts a hand on his back, guiding him to the kitchen. Stiles is standing behind the stove, spoon in hand, wearing an apron that says, ‘Kiss the Cook’. Derek goes over to Stiles, and gives him a peck on the cheek, before moving to the table, and sitting down to read.

“Hey Stiles,” Theo says quietly, looking down at the floor, thinking about all the times him and Liam would mess around in the kitchen, flinging food around, and how many times he had wanted to kiss that beautiful idiot. Stiles turns off the stove taking off the apron, and approaches Theo, who is lost in thought and shivering, he reaches out and puts a hand on his arm. Theo gasps at the sudden contact, and looks up, trying to blink the tears from his eyes. “Come on, you’ll freeze in these clothes, I have some upstairs that might fit,” Stiles says, grabbing Theo by the arm, and dragging him upstairs. Derek chuckles quietly, before his face turns somber, and sends a text out to Scott, to go scope out the damage.


	2. Chapter 2- Tears were Shed, A Realization was Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam cries, Theo cries, Stiles is like "Are you fucking serious? What a bunch of headasses!" Derek is tired of teenage drama, and Theo gets hugs, well I guess you should read to find out?
> 
> Samy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Hope you like it

_Meanwhile, back at the Dunbar Household_

After Theo slammed the door, Liam put his ear to the door, trying to see if Theo would leave, but he heard the tell-tale sound of tires crunching on gravel, leaving the road. Liam slides down the door, sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that this time, he wouldn’t be able to fix this easily, he stays there for what feels like hours, crying against the door, when there is a knock on the door. Liam blinks his eyes quickly, rubbing away the tears from his face, and stands up, opening the door, secretly hoping its Theo. He opens the door to find Scott standing there, slightly wet from the rain.

“Oh, hi Scott,” Liam says dejectedly, “look, right now isn’t really good—” Before Liam can finish, Scott pushes inside. “Would you like to explain why I just got a text from Derek saying that Theo just showed up on his doorstep, looking heartbroken and depressed?” Scott asks, already aware of the answer, at that, Liam starts crying again, “I-I-I-I didn’t mean t-t-t-to” he says. Scott grabs Liam and drags him to the couch sitting down and pulling Liam into his lap, holding him while he sobs, wetting his shirt. Scott sighs, wishing that Theo and Liam weren’t so emotionally stunted, and would actually talk, and how they remind him of another couple (read: Stiles and Derek). They sat there for a while, Liam sobbing into Scott’s shirt, Scott holding Liam, trying to calm him down. When there is a knock at the door.

_Back at Derek’s House_

Stiles dragged Theo up the stairs, and into one of the rooms, sat him on the bed, then fluttered around the room, like an angry mama bird, finding, what Theo assumes is, clothes. Theo smiles, in awe that Stiles cared that much about him, he once again got lost in thought, wondering how any of them could care about him, he had killed their alpha, betrayed them, wrenched their pack apart piece by piece. He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts by Stiles thrusting clothes at him. He blinks his eyes, and looks up, a small smile gracing his face, but not reaching his eyes.

He stands up to change, but looks at Stiles, who just huffs, and turns around, which causes Theo to chuckle dryly. Stiles peeks back at Theo, watching him change, the tremor in his hands, the slump of his shoulders, the way his back seemed to curve in on itself. Stiles quickly turned around again, but with a new determined fire in his eyes, he knew that all of this had to do with Liam, and he knew that Derek would have sent Scott over there by now (Read: Mating bond, share thoughts, etc.). Stiles was tired of seeing the pack so sad, he knew that both idiots, Theo and Liam, were head over heels for each other, but they both wouldn’t talk about it, instead just snarking at each other and yelling. He knew that he and Derek were exactly the same, and it took them years to actually get their heads out of their asses and do something about it, so he was determined to make sure Theo and Liam didn’t take that long to do the same.

Theo cleared his throat a little, letting Stiles know it was safe to turn around. When Stiles did turn around, his heart fell, broke into a million pieces, at the forlorn look on Theo's face. He walked to Theo slowly, reaching out, and grasping his lower arm, and dragging him to the bed and sitting down. "Thank you," Theo says quietly, looking away, not wanting Stiles to see the sea of emotion in his eyes. "You're Welcome," Stiles says, just as quietly, smiling sadly, before reaching out and grasping Theo's chin, forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

Theo gasps slightly at the gentle touch, staring at Stiles with wide eyes, filled with too many emotions, "You wanna talk about it?" Stiles says quietly, Theo quickly shakes his head, "Ok, that's fine when you are ready I'm here, I can be a pretty good listener," Stiles says, a smile on his face, rubbing Theo's back. That kind gesture breaks down Theo's wall, and it comes tumbling down, he starts sobbing uncontrollably, hunching in on himself. Stiles grabs Theo, and brings him to his shoulder, tucking Theo's head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, rubbing his back, knowing that Theo needed to cry it out. Theo cries for a while, grasping onto Stiles' shirt.

Eventually, Theo calms down, with help from Stiles' scent, caring and calm. "Sorry," Theo says, pulling away from Stiles, walls inching their way back up. "Hey, No, you never have to apologize for crying ok? I'm here for you, we all are" Stiles says firmly. Theo is shocked at the statement and starts talking before he can stop himself. "But why? I almost killed Scott, scratch that I actually killed Scott, I helped the Dread Doctors experiment on your friends, I framed you! I killed my sister!!" Theo says, his voice gradually getting louder, to the point of yelling. Stiles can sense Derek at the door, asking him if he needs to come and restrain Theo, but Stiles reassures him that he can handle this.

"Theo, you have changed, the Theo that I see here today is not the same Theo I sent to hell, and we have all forgiven you, it may not be forgotten but we have forgiven you. Ok, you aren't the first person to do this to us. It wasn’t your fault either, her death, you were manipulated, you were used, the Dread Doctors took advantage of a little boy in a tough situation, so it wasn't your fault." Stiles says, tone solid and sure, Theo looks up at him with awe and something warm, that Stiles can't quite pinpoint.

Stiles reaches for Theo and hugs him, and Theo hugs Stiles back, careful as to not crush him with his strength, but relishing in the warmth and comfort. After about a minute or two, which was the longest hug Theo had gotten from someone other than Liam, Theo reluctantly lets go of Stiles, giving him a small smile. "Look, I know that this might seem like a bad idea, but just hear me out, ok?" Stiles says Theo nods slowly, eyes screwing up not sure what Stiles is going to suggest. "I think you should go back and," Theo starts shaking his head furiously, Stiles reaches out and grabs Theo's chin stilling him, "Would you just listen, you should go back and talk to him, because he probably regrets it a lot, and because you will regret it if you let this go on for too long, ok?!" Stile says, looking Theo straight in the eyes, looking determined.

"He won't regret it, you don't know what he said, he doesn't care!" Theo yells, breath labored, but when he looks at Stiles, he looks bored, not scared. "I honestly thought you would be smarter than this, OF COURSE Liam CARES, he legitimately went against the entire pack to make sure that you stayed above ground, threatened to leave if we didn’t make you pack, he made sure that we understood that you have changed, that you deserve a second chance, how could he not care after all that?" Stiles says back, tone getting slightly louder, Theo's eyes widen at Stiles words, flabbergasted that Liam had gone through all that for him. He starts walking to the door, hand almost on the knob, before turning around and pulling Stiles into a bone-crushing hug, then running out, passing Derek on the stairs, getting into his truck, and driving off to Liam's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it folks, hope you enjoyed it, that was the last fully written chapter, so enjoy this rapid update, fingers crossed, I have chapter 3 by tomorrow, if not Friday, and then, well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Kudos/Constructive Criticism/ feedback is much appreciated
> 
> Love Samy <3


	3. Chapter 3- The Puppy Pack and the Golden Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Puppy Pack comes to visit, well at least some of them, Theo sees something he shouldn't, and then there is a surprise at the end?  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Samy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I kinda lied, I finished Chapter 3 today as well, so here it is, this one is a lot longer than other, therefore there is more fluffy things, but also a must, Angst. 
> 
> Love Samy<3

_Meanwhile at the Dunbar Household_

Scott slowly untangles himself from Liam and gets to answer the door, Liam trailing behind him. Outside the Door Mason, Corey and Brett stand there smiling which quickly turn into frowns, “Scott?” Mason asks, “What are you doing here?” Scott looks back at Liam quizzically, and Liam looks lost, so Scott opens the door wider, ushering them inside. “I thought we were having a puppy pack night, where is Theo?” Mason continues, at the name, Liam bursts into tears once more, with Scott rushing to his side to calm him down, shooting Mason an exasperated look.

Brett goes over to Liam, taking him from Scott, and hugging the young wolf, squeezing him tightly. Liam latches onto Brett tightly, hands fisting in the front of his shirt. “What happened Liam?” Mason asks, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder when Liam just sobs harder, Mason looks up making eye contact with Brett, worry dancing in his eyes. “Li, come on, what happened?” Brett asks quietly, Liam hiccups, but pulls away from Brett and wipes his face with his sleeve.

“I said some things, r-really b-bad m-mean things to Theo, and he l-left, he left,” Liam says, stuttering, looking down, “It's all my f-fault, he p-probably thinks I -h-hate him,” Liam's cries out, hands coming up to cover his face. Brett glances at Mason, eyebrows furrowed, Mason looks just as confused, they both look at Scott, but he shrugs, "Li, hey, Liam, look at me, explain to us what happened ok?" Mason says, putting his hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam nods, eyes downcast, and they all sit, Brett and Scott, sitting on either side of Liam, while Mason and Corey sit on the other couch. 

Liam starts explaining all that had happened not 2 hours before, crying softly through it. When he is done, he looks up, Corey is crying quietly, Mason is looking at him disappointedly, Brett with a somewhat amused expression, and Scott exasperated. Scott clears his throat and stands up, "Ok, I'm going to go," he says, pointing to the door, "Isaac is waiting for me," Brett whistles," Oh shut up Brett, we all know how you feel for Nolan," Brett blushes and looks away, Scott continues, "Anyways, Liam, I think you know what you need to do, and also, please just tell him, ok?" Scott finishes, putting his hand on Liam's shoulder, Liam tilts his head confused, red-rimmed eyes lost. "Right, well, Bye," Scott says, walking out of the house letting the door shut close behind him.

Liam looks up at his best friend, who still looks disappointed in him, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know I messed up ok?" Liam says, getting frustrated, shoulders tensing. Mason schools his expression, "Because, I'm tired of watching you play stupid as if you don’t know what is exactly going on between you and Theo!" Mason exclaims, "You have been toying with him for too long Liam, you need to figure out how you feel, and stop pushing him away, because it will destroy the both of you, trust me" Mason continues, hand reaching for Corey's, who grips it hard, "Remember what happened with Stiles and Derek? It nearly got them killed, Derek was out of control, growled every time anyone got even remotely close to Stiles, and Stiles was lonely and depressed, you need to figure this out ok, stop being such a dipshit, Jesus!" Mason finishes, breathing hard, eyes shining with passion and anger. Liam nods, unsure of how to reply.

"Look at it like this, you're hot, he's hot, hot people gravitate to each other, ok trust me I would know, so just Bang and get it over with!" Brett says putting an arm around him, "You so sure, about that?" Liam asks, "Then why have you and Nolan not just 'Banged and got it over with' huh?" Liam says, laughing, Mason and Corey laugh as well, and Brett sputters, blushing. "You should have seen him in class today, he was drooling, I swear!" Corey adds on, holding his stomach. Liam laughs even harder, but stops laughing when he sees Brett's gaze, and gets frightened, he gets up slowly, walking away from Brett, and Brett follows him, and they start chasing each other around the house, laughing and screaming.

_Outside the Dunbar Household_

Theo arrived outside of Liam's house, ready to go inside when he sees Mason, Corey, and Brett in there, laughing with Liam, who was running around the house, being chased by Brett, who picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, throwing him on the couch, and straddling him. Theo growls, eyes stinging, he wipes furiously at his eyes, refusing to feel sorry for himself, because Liam had moved on so quickly, and he was still moping about, he put the car back into drive, and peeled away from the scene, heading back to Derek's house. Wondering the entire time when he had let himself become this weak creature. Outside of Liam's house, Scott stood, having not left yet, seeing Liam inside with his friends, and seeing Theo watching them.

Scott sighs when Theo's tires screech away. Scott takes out his phone and dials Derek's number, it rings 3 times, before Derek's gruff voice speaks through the little speaker on the phone, "Scott?" Derek says, "Hey Derek, expect Theo to be staying at your house tonight, looks like this will take more time than we had hoped," Scott says, sighing. "What happened?" Derek asks, "Let's just say that Liam and Brett were being extra friendly and that there was a lot of laughter," Scott replies, Derek sighs, "Your Beta is complicating things, Scott," Derek says, irritably. "I know, I know, he was never the greatest at this kind of thing." Scott replies, chuckling, "Theo is pulling up to the house, I'll keep you posted," Derek says, "Ok, Bye" Scott replies, "Bye" Derek says, before ending the call, Scott puts his phone away, gets on his bike, and drives off, going to his house where Isaac is waiting. When Scott arrived home, he could tell that his mom had left for the night shift, so he parked his bike, and went inside his house. Inside, Isaac was on the couch, reading with his glasses on, which in Scott's opinion made him look adorable, Scott set down his keys, took off his shoes, then collapsed onto the couch, head in Isaac's lap. He circled his arms around Isaac's stomach and burrowed his head into it, inhaling the scent of his mate, which washed away the stresses of today. 

Isaac looked down at his mate fondly, watching him burrow further into his stomach, Isaac sets a hand atop Scott's head, and begins to play with his hair, and continues to read. Scott’s chest rumbles, in what he will deny is purr, at the scratching happening, they lay there for a while, in pleasant silence, until Isaac’s stomach rumbles in hunger frightening Scott who pounces so fast face contorted in confusion, which causes Isaac to laugh, Scott smiles at Isaac, happy that his mate is happy, even if it is at his own expense. He can feel Isaac’s mirth through their bond, which causes him to smile even wider, he grabs Isaac’s hand, dragging him into the kitchen. 

He drops Isaac’s hand to plug in his phone and set it to play softly, and sets about in the kitchen to find something for them to eat, he finds leftovers in the fridge, which he puts it to heat in the microwave. Isaac watches his mate fret around the kitchen, his wolf purring that their mate is providing for them, quietly Isaac stalk over to Scott, and hugs him from behind. Scott chuckles at that, how his tall mate raps around him like an octopus, tucking his chin in the space where his neck and shoulder meet. 

They stand there, swaying lightly, soft jazz crooning in the background. Abruptly Scott turns around, wrapping an arm around Isaac’s waist, and grabbing his hand in the other, and he starts dragging Isaac across the kitchen, in an attempt of a waltz, “Scott, no no no, I don’t know how to dance, Scott!” Isaac exclaims, blushing, looking down at his feet, to make sure he doesn’t stumble, Scott, lets go of his hand, and reaches up, grasping Isaac’s chin, lifting it, and leans forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips, “Then let me teach you,” Scott replies, softly, against his mouth. 

Isaac looks down at Scott and sighs, and Scott cheers in victory, Isaac looks at him with an annoyed expression, and Scotts quiets almost immediately, and takes Isaac’s left hand, placing it o to, I’ll lead, and you just follow me ok?” Scott says, whilst arranging the many limbs into their correct positions. Isaac warmly smiles down at how Scott’s eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, “Why?” Isaac asks, voice quiet, Scott looks up, and tilts his head in confusion, “Why would I ‘normally’ lead?” Isaac continues. Scott blushes and mutters something unintelligible. “What? I didn’t hear you,” Isaac says, being cheeky, “because you’re taller,” Scott mutters, cheeks getting even redder, Isaac chuckles softly, but stops when Scott gives him a stern look, he knew the last time he didn’t listen to that look, there was a huge tickle fight, which broke the couch, the kitchen bale, and a lamp, and several pillows. 

Scott begins instructing him on how to move his feet, and soon, they are dancing to the music, laughing when they stumble, and smiling at each other fondly. When the song comes to an end, Scott looks up at Isaac, to find him already looking down at him, love and happiness glowing in his eyes, his smile award winning. Scott leans forward, lightly brushing his lips across Isaac’s, and pulls back, but Isaac chases him, and the simple kiss, turns heated quickly. Tongues battled for dominance, exploring, licking anything in their reach. When they pull apart, Isaac’s eyes are glazed with lust, and Scott’s are flashing blazing Red and their natural brown. 

A sudden beeping noise breaks them apart, and Scott looks for the source, finding it to be the microwave, signaling that their food is ready. “But I’m not hungry,” Isaac whines, but his stomach rumbles in contradiction, he blushes and raps his arms around his stomach, looking down, embarrassment pouring off of him in waves. Scott chuckles, and quickly pecks his adorable mate, before taking the food out of the microwave, setting it on the table, and sitting down, Isaac follows him, taking the seat directly next to Scott, “Ooo, Mexican!” Isaac squeals, which he will later deny, and starts digging in.

Scott stares at his mate in bewilderment, “Not Hungry huh,” Scott says, a small smirk playing on his lips, Isaac stops shoving food in his mouth, swallows, and then blushes even darker than before, he then buries his head into Scott’s neck, “Scottt, stoop” Isaac whines, Scott chuckles, and pats his mate on the back, ad starts eating his own food, Isaac eventually appears from his hiding place, and continues eating, much slower now, they finish their dinner quietly, enjoying each other’s presence, and basking in scent of their mate, their home. When they are done, Isaac takes their plates and loads up the dishwasher, while Scott leaves some food in the microwave for Melissa, for when she comes home from her late shift.

Isaac finishes loading up the washer, and turns around to find Scott waiting for him, he wraps his arms around Scott, “Hmm, so what now, my handsome mate?” Isaac says, in attempt to be sultry, while nibbling on Scotts shoulder, “Nope,” Scott says, pushing Isaac away who pouts, “I'm tired, today was exhausting because of several emotionally constipated teenagers, so I want to go upstairs, take a shower, and then cuddle up with mate and sleep, because I have a feeling this is last time I will be able to do so peacefully, for a while” Scott says, tone serious. “Hmph, fine, let's go shower then cuddle,” Isaac replies, grabbing Scott's arm and dragging him to the stairs, “Uh, who said we were gonna shower tog...” Scott asks, but before he can finish, Isaac turns his head, flashing his golden eyes, Scott rolls his eyes, and Isaac smiles at the victory, then drags Scott up the stairs. Isaac makes quick work of he and Scotts clothing, throwing it somewhere on the floor, before stepping into the shower, turning on the water, and fixing it the temperature that both he and Scott liked, something he had memorized by now. Scott slowly stepped in behind his mate, drawing the curtain shut, he encircles his arms around Isaacs' waist, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades, placing chaste kisses there. Isaac leans his head back, letting the water wash over him, before detangling himself from Scott, grabbing the shampoo and body wash and turning around, Scott makes a grab for one of the bottles, Isaac snatches it back, glaring at Scott, he then slowly hands him the body wash, pops open the shampoo bottle, pours a generous amount in his palm, and hands the bottle to Scott.

Isaac rubs the liquid between both hands, before bringing it into Scott's hair, gently rubbing it into Scotts unruly locks. When he is done, he carefully maneuvers he and Scott around, so that Scott is the one standing underneath the spray of water. He tilts Scott's head back, helping him wash the soap out. Isaac grabs the shampoo bottle, putting it back where it was, then grabs the body wash, again pouring a generous amount into his palm, putting it back in its place, and starts rubbing the soap all over Scott's body. Scott had closed his eyes, feeling the remaining stress leave his body at his mates calming ministrations.

Suddenly the water is shut off, causing Scott to open his eyes to an empty bath, he shakes his head causing all the water to splatter across the wall and curtain. He slowly pulls back the curtain to find Isaac standing there with their fluffiest towel, Scott quickly steps out of the bathtub, and Isaac reaches for him, using the towel to dry him, before rapping it around Scotts waist, the whole time, Scott can’t help but look down at his mate in awe and adoration at the utmost care he is being shown, though this wouldn’t be the first time that isaac took care of him after a stressful day, it was almost routine, but no matter what, the simple acts never failed to leave him astonished. Isaac looks up at his mate, having felt the awe through their bond, and smiles, at how amazed Scott looked, blushing slightly.

Slipping his hand into scoots, he brings them into the bedroom, pushing Scott to sit down with a smirk, before fretting around the room looking for PJ’s, Scott gets lost in his head, thinking about all the wonderful things Isaac has done since bring back from Paris, including the discovery of them being mates, which they took in stride, something that seemed almost expected, for Malia had left to South America to meet Cora, then went to visit Kira in new Mexico, where they found out that THEY were mates, which Scott hadn’t really been heartbroken over. 

Scott is brought out of his musings by pants hitting his face, which causes him to sputter. Isaac laughs at his mates confused expression, having already gotten dressed, and had been calling to Scott for 2 minutes. Scott got dressed quickly before picking up Isaac (hello werewolf strength) and throwing him on the bed, before jumping onto him, and laying down, effectively not letting Isaac move. “Scott come on, seriously this isn’t comfortable at all,” Isaac says quietly, moaning in frustration, Scott grumbles, and rolls off of him, letting Isaac curl up into his side, resting his head over Scott's heart, that lulls him to sleep, Scott wraps an arm around Isaac, and lets Isaac’s heartbeat also lull him to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the surprise, yes SCISSAC is here!!! Don't judge my kissing, please, I beg.  
> Also Explanations  
> A) In my mind, for some reason, Stere= Super Mates, Stiles is a spark so somehow it's more powerful, idk, Scissac+ Normal Mates  
> B) I'm aware that Scott is a little bit out of character, but I honestly don't know how to write pure of heart, sort of, True Alpha Scott McCall, but I really wanted to add Scissac to this story, so hopefully, I get better with time!  
> Anyways thank you for reading,  
> Kudos/Constructive Criticism/Feedback is much appreciated! 
> 
> Love Samy <3
> 
> ps. I have no idea when I will be done with Chapter 4, hopefully soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Liked it!!  
> Kudos/ Constructive Criticism/ Feedback much appreciated
> 
> Love Samy <3


End file.
